


Postcards

by idlesuperstar, Jennytheshipper



Series: The Life And Death Of Sugar Candy [6]
Category: Powell and Pressburger - Fandom, The Life and Death Of Colonel Blimp
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlesuperstar/pseuds/idlesuperstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennytheshipper/pseuds/Jennytheshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A  handful of the postcards sent between Clive and Theo, beginning a little while after <b>All The World</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcards

**Author's Note:**

> Series notes [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/36980)

Theo to Clive, summer 1902, posted from Berlin

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clive to Theo, autumn 1902, posted from London

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Theo to Clive, spring 1903, posted from Berlin

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clive to Theo, late summer, 1903, posted from London

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Theo to Clive, January 1904, posted from Berlin

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clive to Theo, posted from the Sudan, sometime in 1904

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Theo to Clive, spring 1905, posted from Berlin

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clive to Theo, autumn 1905, posted from London

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Theo to Clive, spring 1906, posted from Berlin

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clive to Theo, autumn 1906, posted from London

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Theo to Clive, summer 1907, posted from Berlin

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clive to Theo, sometime in 1907, posted from Bengal

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In some ways, we like to think of this as a fic homage to the Clive's-heads-in-the-Den montage scene in the film.
> 
> The important stuff - what the boys actually write - was a joint, tea-fuelled effort, over one merry afternoon/evening (delete according to timezone). Everything else was done by **idlesuperstar** , (including - but not limited to -swearing at google image search, photoshopping inconvenient date stamps, faffing over what pens to use) with much cheerleading from **jennytheshipper** and astonishingly little need for **tea-with-theo's** generous german-picking. 
> 
> Despite our love of research, and constant striving for historical accuracy, it's entirely possible that there are errors. If so, they're all **idlesuperstar's** , but please be gentle. She now knows more than is healthy about Edwardian stamps and postcards, and takes things far too seriously sometimes.


End file.
